Winner
by LeMinaChan
Summary: Takano, Kisa, Onodera, and Hatori are stranded on their onsen trip for who knows how long after a huge tsunami causes the train stations and airport to close. With the sudden extension of their trip, there is only enough money left to get a room with two beds. Everyone is exhausted and bitter, so Kisa tries to lighten the mood with a little game...(Mino went home with his son early
1. Nostalgia

**I got this idea from a SiH one-shot I read called The Perfect Valentines Day: So thank you for that, jandixjunpyo! You guys should all go read it, it's really good!**

 **s/11785443/1/The-perfect-Valentine-s-Day**

 **This story takes place after the latest The Case of Onodera Ritsu chapter where the entire Emerald Department can't return to Tokyo from their onsen trip due to a huge tsunami that makes all the airports and train stations close.**

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

"Stop looking so depressed, Ricchan. You're going to make me start to feel bad." Kisa calls out to his coworker, who has been sitting on the floor, staring up at the clock on the wall ever since the group arrived back at the hotel.

Onodera groans, and raises a hand to mess up his hair a little, his eyes not leaving the moving second hand. "I just can't believe we're stuck here for another day."

"Chin up, at least we're not stuck in the storm." A can of beer appears in front of the brunette's green eyes, and he almost immediately begins to scowl.

"But because of the sudden budget cut, we couldn't afford more than one room." Onodera reminds the new person, then his eyes flicker to the beer can in his face. The brunette sighs.

"Thanks." He reluctantly thanks the beer-giver as he takes it, cracking it open and downing nearly half the can down.

The person plops onto the carpet beside him, cracking their own can of beer open.

"Slow down, or you'll get drunk." The person warns, lifting the can to his own lips. Onodera turns his head to the right, to glare into the dark auburn eyes beside him.

" _Will not_."

"Takano-san." A pair of dark blue socks stops in front of the two, and both men look up in unison to meet eyes with Hatori, who looks serious business. The dark brunette holds his cell phone out to the editor-in chief, who raises a questioning eyebrow.

"It's Yokozawa." Hatori answers the silent question. "He wants to know where you are."

Takano scoffs, and stands from the floor. "Tell him to watch the damn news for once, and maybe he could figure it out." The dark haired boss tells Hatori, walking out of the room ask if to escape having to answer to Yokozawa.

"You tell him, I don't want to meddle." Hatori insists, following the editor-in-chief out the room. The room is left silent once again.

Onodera turns his head, and looks over to his best friend sitting at the coffee table, playing a rather difficult game of solitaire. "Hey, Kisa. What's going to happen with the work we're going to be missing while we're stuck here?"

Kisa sticks out a bit of his tongue, and moves a card from the deck to a row of cards. "We'll have to catch up to the schedule."

"So...no sleep for a while?"

"Nope."

Onodera sighs, and scoots on his butt over to Kisa's side, resting the side of his head on the coffee table as he watches Kisa play his card game.

"Argh, shit!" Kisa exclaims as he runs a hand through his hair, then starts mashing the stacks of cards together. "Game over, again?! Man, this game is hard!"

"That's kind of the point, Kisa. Maybe you should stop now, before you flip the table over." Onodera lifts his head, and helps Kisa return all the cards to the little white box.

Finally Hatori and Takano return to the room, with Hatori looking as he always does, and Takano looking like he's close to popping a vein in his forehead. Takano drops himself on the other side of the coffee table across from Onodera, white Hatori crosses his legs next to him.

"Wah, Takano-san?! What happened?!" Kisa looks up from the box of cards, widening his eyes as the angry tick evident on the boss's forehead.

"Yokozawa is just a fucking idiot, is all." Takano angrily mutters, taking a swing of the beer can in his hand.

The silence returns for a third time to the room.

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

"Hey, you guys want to play a game?" Kisa jumps up, breaking the awkward silence. Takano follows Kisa as he walks over towards their pile of bags with his dark auburn eyes, the beer can still raised to his lips. Onodera raises an eyebrow at his friend as he returns with a red bag and a black bag, and even Hatori turns his attention to the short man.

"It doesn't have an official name yet," Kisa starts to explain as he sets the bags down on the floor, plopping down between them. "But basically the black bag has copies of the four of our names, and the red bag has a bunch of actions. You pull a name and then pull an action, and you have to do that action to that person."

Takano smirks, letting a tiny snicker out.

"So you just happened to have this all set up?" Hatori asks, a tiny shadow of a smirk dancing on his lips.

Onodera doesn't find the game as amusing as the other two do, his jaw left open and his eyes wide, surprise, disgust, disappointment, and confusion all mixed into one facial expression.

Kisa's cheeks grow a tinge of pink at Hatori's comment, but he stands his ground. "I wanted to play it, okay?! I had a friend of mine fill in the actions, so I have no idea what kind of things are in here."

His hand dives into the black bag. "I'll go first."

He pulls out a sheet of white paper, folded into fourths. The three other men watch in anticipation as Kisa excitedly unfolds the paper. As he reads the name, his face lights up and he beams at the person on his left.

He shoves the sheet of paper into the brunette's face, and he cheers: "I got you, Ricchan!"

Onodera feels something unpleasant in his stomach, and gets the idea that this game won't end very well.

Kisa pulls a sheet of paper out of the red bag, and reads the contents before slapping it down so everyone could read it. Onodera leans forward so he could get a glimpse of what it said.

"Give a warm h-" Onodera starts to read out loud, but is cut off as a body is thrown in his direction, knocking them both to the floor. Hands wrap around his body, and Onodera can't help but feel a tiny bit creeped out and scared.

"Give a warm hug!" Kisa cheers, dangerously close to the brunette's ear. The shorter man then climbs off of his friend, and goes back to sitting in his spot as if nothing just happened. Onodera takes a few seconds to realize what just happened, coughs awkwardly into his fist, then pushes himself from the floor back into his sitting position.

Both of the bags are dropped into his lap from the right, and all eyes turn to Onodera. The latter gulps, and drops his hand into the black bag. He holds a breath as he unfolds the paper he pulls out, and sighs of relief at the name.

"I got Hatori." Onodera drops the paper onto the coffee table, and he count see Takano in front of him physically freeze. The brunette decides not to act on it, and pulls a sheet of paper out of the red bag.

"Sit...on their...lap...for two...turns..." Onodera reads awkwardly, slowly raising his gaze to Hatori who was sitting diagonally from him. Hatori pays no mind to the awkwardness, and tries to reassure Onodera by patting his thighs with a small smile.

"It's just a game." Hatori tells him, and Onodera gives a small nod. Unconsciously, his green eyes drift over to the dark haired man beside him, who has his fingers wound tightly around his now crushed beer can, his knuckles nearly white.

Onodera rises from his spot on the floor, grabbing his own beer can as he walks around his boss towards the darker brunette beside him. Hatori scoots a little away from the table, and gingerly pats his thighs once again. The lighter brunette's emerald eyes quickly flicker towards Takano's dark auburn eyes, then back to the coffee table as he sets slowly himself down onto Hatori's lap.

The only thing that creeps Onodera out about the whole thing: Hatori's lap is strangely very comfortable.

"Hatori, your turn!" Kisa continues on with the game, passing the two bags across the coffee table. Hatori wounds his arms around Onodera under his arms, and inserts his hand into the black bag.

"Kisa." Hatori reads over Onodera's shoulder, breathing a little on the nape of his neck. Onodera shudders slightly, but keeps his blushing in check. The sheet of paper is lain on the table, and Hatori then pulls one from the red bag and unfolds it.

"Give a compliment." Hatori and Onodera read in unison, and then that sheet of paper is placed down on the table next to the other one.

"Kisa, you're not a half bad editor." Hatori looks over to Kisa, then lowers his head with his eyes closed, nodding to himself as if he were agreeing with what he said.

"Aw, thank you!" Kisa gushes, clasping his hands together under his chin. "Coming from you, that means a lot!" Takano mutters something under her breath, and drains the remains of what's in his crushed beer can, before throwing the hunk aluminum towards the trash can in the corner of the room.

"My turn again!" Kisa turns the bags around to face him, and he draws a random piece of paper from the black one. Unfolding it, his smile falters a little, and now it just looks awkward. "I got Takano-san!"

Takano's dark auburn eyes move to rest on the short black haired man as he draws a piece of paper from the red, and slowly unfolds it. Kisa sighs in relief, and lays the paper on the table on top of the stack being formed.

"Give a high-five." Kisa reads, the holds his palm out to his boss with a smile. "Good work, Takano-san!"

Takano snickers to himself a little, then smacks his palm against his subordinate's. "Good work. Now it's my turn, hand over the bags."

Onodera watches more intently than he intended as Takano's slender fingers reach into the bag, pulling a white piece of paper out between his middle and index finger. He unfolds it, and his eyebrows furrow. The editor-in-chief tosses the paper onto the table, and Kisa leans forward to read it. Kisa covers his mouth with both of his, and fails to hold back his loud snickers.

"What?" Onodera asks curiously, leaning forward bit to try and catch a glimpse of what it said.

"Takano-san got Tori!" Kisa begins laughing hysterically, falling onto his side clutching his stomach. Onodera can't help but let a few laughs out, peeking over at Takano. Takano glares back at him to intimidate the brunette into stopping, which backfires and only fuels Onodera's laughter more.

Takano tsks, turning away from the brunettes as he reaches into the red bag. His face falls once he reads the contents of the paper he pulled, and gives a whale face (-_-).

"What?" Onodera finally gets his chuckles under control, and snatches the paper out of his boss' hand. The brunette turns it around, and his eyes widen at what it says. Onodera looks at Takano, and a small mocking smile creeps onto his face.

"Stop mocking me, idiot." Takano snaps at him, crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"What?! What is it?!" Kisa jumps up excitedly, looking straight at Onodera.

Onodera laughs quietly to himself, then reads the written action outloud with an amused tone in his voice: "Blow a kiss!"

Hatori's eyes grow wide in shock, but then his gaze softens as he turns towards Takano.

"Takano, no homo right?" Hatori asks, supressing the smirk that really, _really_ wanted to make an appearance.

"Right..." Takano grumbles, then presses the palm of his hand to his lips. Onodera and Kisa lean in closer to watch the nearly impossible happen, and the editor-in-chief glares at the two. He finally lays his hand flat, and blows the kiss in the direction of the dark brunette.

Kisa starts laughing hysterically again, his arms wrapping around his torso. "It hurts!" He laughs out, falling back onto his side on the floor. Onodera starts sliding off of Hatori's lap, and begins laughing while pounding the floor.

Hatori reaches his hand out, and closes his palm around the air as if he caught Takano's kiss. He then presses his palm against his chest over his heart, and gives Takano a warm smile.

Takano tsks again, and turns away from him at this. "Don't be cocky, Tori."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hatori's grin grows a tiny bit.

"Ah, it hurts!" Kisa rolls onto his back, and his legs kick at the air as he struggles for breath during his laughing fit.

"I know!" Onodera forces the words out as he laughs, sliding all the way off of Hatori's lap and ending up in an awkward position on the floor with his face pressed against the floor and his butt stuck up in the air. Still, his fist still pounds against the floor as he fails trying to control his loud chuckles and giggles.

"You're sure one to laugh, Onodera." Onodera's laughter quiets down a bit as he hears a deep, bitter voice behind him. "Especially with all the kisses I give y-"

Takano is cut off as Onodera springs up, covering Takano's mouth with his hand with a wonderful shade of red blooming on his face.

"I think we should call it a day with the game." Onodera keeps his hand over his boss' mouth, turning to Hatori and Kisa with an apologetic look. The brunette's face then twists into disgust, and he snatches his hand away from Takano's face.

"Don't lick me!" Onodera declares, wiping the palm of his hand on his jeans. Takano smirks, and takes Onodera's hand as he stands up, forcing the latter up with him.

"I'm taking Onodera to bed, he seems very tired." Takano says to the other two without looking at them, heading towards the door leading to the bedroom.

"Haaah?" Onodera quietly yells back at his boss, obviously angry now. "Who said I was tired? You just want to try and make a move on me!"

"Ding ding ding!" Takano pulls the brunette into the bedroom, slamming the door shut, pressing his beloved against the surface and pinning his hands above his head. He leans in closer, putting his knee between Onodera's legs and letting his breath fan on the latter's red cheeks. "We have a winner."


	2. Domestica

**Thank you for those of you who wrote reviews! I really appreciate that you guys found it funny... Just thank you thank you thank you! I'm dedicating this chapter you you guys!**

"Stop messing around, Takano-san!" Onodera wiggles in Takano's grip, managing to get his hands free to push his boss away from him. "Kisa and Hatori are still here!" Takano tilts his head, and studies the brunette man's facial features as he crosses his arms.

"So," The dark haired man concludes, switching his standing postion to hop his hip out and rest his hand on it. "You'd be fine if they weren't here? I can stall them for a few hours if you want."

"Not the point!" Onodera snaps at him, turning around to swing open the door. As he places his hand on the golden knob, arms wrap around his neck, hugging him from behind. The brunette tries to glare, but he just ends up looking down with a bright red blush.

"Ritsu."

Onodera's eyes widen as Takano whispers his given name dangerously close to the nape of his neck, leaning on the brunette a little. He unconsiously stops resisting, goosebumps forming as the editor-in-chief's warm breath tickles his skin.

"How much more of my love do you need for you to accept me?" Takano murmurs lovingly into the other man's ear, leaving a small kiss and a tiny nibble here and there.

Instead of answering the man, Onodera snaps out of the trance Takano put him in, shoving his arms away and swinging the door open, successfully escaping back into the main room where Kisa and Hatori wait.

"Hey Ricchan!" Kisa perks up as the brunette enters the room, lowering the cards from in front of his face. "Are you okay? I thought Takano-san said you were tired."

Onodera shakes his head, plopping onto the floor next to his co-worker. He gives both editors an apologetic look, and lowers his gaze to the card game they are playing. "Takano-san is just a bit of a worry-wort, I'm fine."

Kisa's gaze lingers on his brunette friend in disbelief- because come on, Takano is anything _but_ a worry-wort- but he smiles and nods anyways, turning back towards the game at hand. Both Hatori and Kisa flip over two cards at the same time, and Kisa grits his teeth, pushing both cards over to the dark brunette.

"How are you winning? No one has ever beat me at Certain Death." Kisa murmurs, pouting a bit as he looks thorugh his small deck.

Hatori adds the two cards to a deck next to him, then looks through the cards in his hand. "It's a matter of getting to know the other person, and getting inside their head. I can tell exactly what kind of move you will make, just because of your personality."

"I hope that's sarcasm." Kisa half-heartly glares at the other player, while Hatori pretends not to notice the daggers sent his way.

"It's not."

The two flip their cards once more, and Kisa lets out a Tarzan-like cry.

"Alright, I give! You win! Screw you and your psyhic-ness!" Kisa throws his cards at Hatori, who lets out a small chuckle at the black-haired man's outburst.

"You get worked up easily, Kisa." Onodera laughs, watching Kisa attempt to bicker with Hatori.

"Now I understand why people get so frustrated when I win! God, I'm so pissed!" Kisa combs his fingers through his hair, slamming his head onto the coffee table. Onodera and Hatori laugh at him, and work together to get the cards back in the white box.

"That reminds me," Kisa turns his head to the left, causing Onodera looks down at him with a curious expression. "Takano gets worked up like this too, huh? Where did he go, I wonder..."

"Like I care." Onodera mutters, mostly to himself, drawing his knees to his cheest and resting his chin on top, his arms draping around his legs.

All three men jolt in surprise at the sudden jingle of someone's phone, and Hatori sighs, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling his phone out.

He flips it open with an irritated expression, but as he looks at the contact his face melts into a soft smile. The dark brunette presses a button, and places the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he continues to put away the deck of cards. Kisa and Onodera watch him intently, having nothing else to do.

"Moshi moshi?"

There's a murmur of a voice on the other line, that sounds loud and panicked. Hatori's eyes widen, and then he furrows his eyebrows.

"What? How did you manage to do that?"

Hatori's hands pause in the middle of shoving the rest of the cards into its box, and he lets out a loud sigh, followed by a slight chuckle.

"Only you, Chiaki. Seriously, how does someone make rice explode?" Hatori chuckles a little more to himself, and places the cards into the little white box. Onodera and Kisa give each other a look of bewilderment and surprise, shocked by the side of Hatori they haven't seen much of.

Then the same thought ran through each of their minds at the same time. _'Chiaki? Wait... Yoshino-sensei?'_

"Hai. I would suggest just getting food from the convience store until I get back. It isn't exactly heathy, but it's better than setting your place on fire and starving to death... hai, hai. Just don't die... NO. Anyone but him. You already know how I... but I'm-"

Hatori cuts himself off, realizing his surroundings. His eyes immedietly dart over to his two coworkers, who he now realizes have been watching him the entire time. The two shorter editors unconsioucly jump back as Hatori's dark eyes turn towards them, scared of being told off for listening in on his conversation.

 _'To hell with it. They were going to find out sooner or later.'_ Tori 2.0 told him inside his head.

"But I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to get jealous.


	3. Erotica

Onodera and Kisa freeze in their sitting positions, and blink once. Twice. Then three times.

"Hai, hai, the storm shouldn't last for longer than a day or two, so I'll be back soon." Hatori continued his conversation with Yoshino-sensei, either ignoring his co-workers, or just didn't care about their presence. "I know there was quite a lot of fried chicken left in the fridge last time I checked, and that bottle of tea...well then work on it, don't let me get in the way of your work...Chiaki...I love you too. See you."

Hatori finally pulls his cell away from his ear, and pockets it, his gaze moving to his co-workers.

"T-Tori, you're dating Yoshino-sensei?" Kisa leans toward the brunette, disbelief written all over his face. Hatori's eyes narrow a tiny bit, but he looks down and eventually closes his dark eyes and lets out a sigh. He then returns Kisa's gaze, and gives a short nod. Kisa gasps, and claps his hands with a smile on his face.

"That explains ever-"

"I have a favor to ask you, both." Hatori cuts Kisa's cheer off, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Onodera gives Kisa a confused look, but eventually both men nod their heads. "I need you to keep this a secret, between just us. If the company found us out, me and Yoshino could both be fired. And don't mention that you know about us around Yoshino, he'll get terribly mad at me if he knew that you guys heard that."

"I won't tell a soul!" Kisa traces an x over his heart, then pretends to zip and lock his lips. "Your secret is safe with us, Tocchan!"

"Please don't call me that."

Onodera doesn't respond right away, still wrapping his head around what just happened. Hatori... dating a man? Hatori was a very handsome man, and women, in the office and female authors were always all over him. Something about that reminds the brunette of someone else exactly like that, and he begins scowling to himself. So, both Hatori and Takano are somewhat attractive and both are interested in men. What are the odds?

"So noisy." A new voice joins them, followed my footsteps coming into the room. "I'm bored, let's play another round of that game of yours, Kisa."

"Right away, Takano-san!" Kisa crouches down, fetching the different bags from their hiding spot underneath the table.

"We-we're playing it again?" Onodera forces a very bad smile, relaxing into a formal sitting position on his side of the coffee table, watching as his raven haired boss settles himself across from him on the other side of the coffee table. "Wasn't the game before enough? We should do some work or something, so that we aren't too behind when we make it back-"

Onodera cuts himself off as he lurches forward, wincing at the harsh slap in the center of his back, causing a sharp stinging pain. Onodera slowly turns to his right, where Kisa is cackling his little head off as he plops down beside the brunette editor. "Calm down, Ricchan, I think we can all afford to have a little break every now and then. A time like this is a blessing, and we're lucky that this opportunity came as it did."

Hatori nods in agreement, scooting over to Takano's side on the other side of the coffee table and crossing his long legs. Onodera finds himself gulping, and then turns to glare over at his tyrunt of a boss. The raven haired man smirks back at the green eyed brunette, tossing yet another beer can towards his subordinate. Onodera fumbled with the small aluminum can a bit, but managed to lean back and catch it between his arms and his chest.

"Nice catch, Onodera-sama." Is all the editor-in-chief says in return, smirking as he raised his open beer can to his lips. Onodera hides his slight blush behind his beer can, and takes a large gulp. Honestly, he was going to need it for the rest of this stupid game.

"I believe it's Hatori's turn, from where we left off earlier." Kisa announces, pulling the two colored bags from off his lap, and onto the coffee table. Hatori reaches out for the black bag, and pulls out a slip of paper. He unfolds it, and after he scans the name on it, he throws it onto the pile left over from the session before, grunting "Onodera."

Onodera finds himself wincing, remembering what happened with him and Hatori last time, and beating the head of the little voice inside of him that wanted to sit on his lap again. The brunette takes a few large gulps from the beer can, nearly emptying it before he set it onto the coffee table. Takano internally chuckled at the brunette's forwardness to drink, taking his own small sips to avoid getting tipsy around his subordinates.

"Give a compliment." Hatori reads from the paper in his hand, and Takano and Onodera are brought back into the game. Hatori tosses the white slip onto the pile on the coffee table along with the others, then looks up at Onodera intently. "Onodera, I like your shoes. I was always jealous of them, where did you get them?"

Onodera grips his beer can tightly in his fist, regretting the decision of chugging so much at once, already feeling the effects start to kick in. "I j-just, got them on sale at W-Wal-Mart a f-few years ago-urr. An-anyways, it's my turn."

Hatori simply slides the bag across the table, and Onodera wraps his arms around them, and pulls them into his lap. He shoves his left hand into the black bag without thinking, and pulls out the first thing his hand hit. Onodera furrows his eyebrows at the strange texture, and pulls it out to inspect it.

"Umm, Kisa..." Onodera squints at the bright pink colored construction paper that he had pulled out, with the letters 'K-I-S-A-S-A-N' written across the front in big, neat letters. The brunette holds it out to the black-haired man, who was equally as confused. "Is this supposed to be in here?" As he held it out to the older man, he could see another name signed on the back. "It says 'From Yukina'. Who's that?"

"Y-Yukina-kun?!" Kisa stutters, and reaches out for the folded note, snatching the thick pink paper right out of the brunette's hand. "Why would that idiot leave something like this in there?" He mostly mumbles to himself, and opens the paper up, reading it to himself out loud.

 _"Kisa-san,_

 _I know you'll be really busy having fun on your vacation with your colleagues to answer your phone, so I left you this note! As you're reading this, I'm probably at work, sulking about not being able to see you at your place like I'd usually do. I'm probably wishing that I could shove myself into your luggage, and be with you to see all your happy and relaxed facial expressions, and see all the things you like to do on your own time. I know it's immature of me, but I can't help it, I can't help thinking of you all the time. I just wanted to make sure that you knew for certain, I love you with all my heart, Shouta. And I'll be at home waiting to welcome you home when you get back._

 _The person that loves you the most,_

 _Yukina Kou."_

Kisa sniffles, just realizing that he had started crying after reading about halfway through. He crumples the paper in his fist and throws it in a random direction, while wiping his watery eyes with his other fist. "Stupid Yukina..." He repeats over and over, the tears not stopping anytime soon.

"K-Kisa-...san." Onodera reaches out to comfort his coworker, but stops short when he realizes that he didn't need comfort. Kisa was indeed crying...tears of joy?

"You can call your boyfriend later, Kisa, we have a game to finish." Takano tells Kisa in somewhat of a soothing voice, but he clears his throat and returns to his tyrant-like self. "Stop crying, or else I'll beat you. You're supposed to smile at cheesy shit like that."

Kisa clears his throat, and rubs his eyes, a prominent blush appearing across his face. "Hai, Takano-san. Thank you." He murmurs, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. The three other men smile at the teary-eyed short man, internally congratulating him on being so in love with someone. Kisa laughs a little once the tears were gone from his cheeks, and he smiles to his friends and co-workers.

"You guys must feel awkward, watching a thirty-year old man cry like this over something as stupid as a little love letter. It's like I'm back in high school, I know, it's pathetic." Kisa drops his hands, smiling sheepishly at the people surrounding him.

"Not at all." Hatori crosses his arms, and a shadow of a smirk dances on his thin lips. "The four of us, of all people, should know what the power of love can do to someone. Working with shoujo manga should have taught given us that knowledge, and I don't know about you guys, but I don't regret it at all."

The editor in chief finds himself nodding in agreement, before his eyes transfer to the brunette in front of him. The power of love, eh?

* * *

 **And here's Kisa's chapter! I feel a bit disappointed in this one compared to Hatori's, but I wanted to finish it since you guys have been patiently waiting for this update. Please, enjoy this crap!**

 **Until next time, my filthy human toilets~!**

 **~Mina-chan**


	4. Nostalgia II

After having shoved Yukina's love letter into the pocket of his maroon sweatshirt hoodie, Kisa Shouta wipes away the remaining of the tears on his cheeks with the end of his sleeve, and takes deep breaths to calm his erratic heartbeat, hiccuping every now and then. The other Emerald editors, thankfully, wait for him patiently and quietly, Onodera awkwardly patting the shorter man on the back for comfort.

"It's still your turn, Ricchan." Kisa states after a few moments, turning his now dried eyes to the brunette beside him, who audibly gulps and retracts his hand.

"R-right, of course." Onodera lowers his green eyes to the black bag sitting on his lap, taunting him silently with the one-in-three chance of getting the person he did not want the most. He nervously let's out a quiet chuckle, then dives his hand into the depths of the dark bag. Onodera shuffles them around a bit, and Hatori finds himself tapping his long fingers on the coffee table in a mixture of impatient-ness and anticipation.

Letting out a shaky breath that he hoped no one else could hear, Onodera finally clamps his hand on a piece of paper, slowly pulling it out and setting the black bag aside.

"Stop wasting time and unfold the damn paper already, Onodera."

The brunette's gaze transfers over to the dark-haired man sitting across from him, and the his green eyes glare at the dark auburn eyes of his boss."I am, I am! Hold on for a damn minute!" Onodera snaps back at Takano in irritation, unfolding the sliver of paper without any of the hesitation that was just previously slowing him down. Onodera glances down at the name written in black ink, but his eyes return for a double, triple, and a final quadruple take, rereading the name over and over with wide eyes.

The other men in the room furrow their eyebrows at the long string of silence that quickly followed the newbie's outburst, but Onodera drowns all of that out. He can't help but let his green eyes glaze over the name in black ink on the paper in his hands one more time.

 **TAKANO MASAMUNE**

He was in deep shit now.

Onodera could not believe his eyes. What were the odds? Well, it was a one in three chance after all, and it was bound to happen at some point. Even he knew that, no matter how much the brunette tried to deny it. Even so, the churning in his stomach made a deep crease form between his eyebrows, and he crumpled the small sheet of paper in his hand in defeat.

"Well?" Kisa leans toward the newbie editor with a questioning expression on his face, curiosity getting the best of him as his younger co-worker remained silent after a few moments. "Don't be a stranger, Ricchan, who'd you pull?"

Onodera sucks in a breath as Kisa's question brings him back to reality, nearly forgetting that he had to breathe before he suffocated himself. His green eyes dart upwards towards the dark auburn ones that he already knew were watching him intently, questioningly, and mocking all at the same time. Takano-san must have figured it out already, for the editor-in-chief knew the brunette for far too long and way too well. The playful smirk plastered on the dark-haired man's face only further proved Onodera's hypothesis, and deepened the scowl between his thin eyebrows.

"I-I...got...I got T-Takano... Masamune." Onodera barely mutters loud enough for the other men to hear the answer to Kisa's question, gritting his teeth as he could hear himself stutter over his boss's name.

Takano, however, couldn't stop the tiny, soft smile from melting onto his lips as he watched his beloved Ritsu blush in embarrassment, stumbling over pronunciation of his given name. Onodera could be cuter than he said he was, and more than Masamune had given him credit for in the past, and it made his heart kindle a familiar burning sensation in his chest. If only he knew. If only Onodera knew how much he lit Takano's comparatively cold heart on fine. But, if he told the brunette some cheesy line like that, he would call him an idiot and reject the idea completely with that adorable blush coloring his cheeks.

Takano gazed onto the green-eyed man sitting in front of him, bickering with Kisa who was teasing him about getting Takano. His heart sparked once more, when his green eyes left Kisa and briefly met his, but turned away quickly with his blush growing redder.

'This is fine too.' Takano decides in his head, raising his second beer can to his lips, and taking a slightly smaller sip than usual. 'He doesn't need to know that now. All he needs to know-"

Onodera's green eyes slowly drift back over to Takano's dark auburn ones, which he was still surprised to find staring intently at him. Onodera tears his gaze away once more, wondering in his head what the older of the two was thinking, the smirk he had previously long gone, but a soft, gentle, warm smile replacing it.

'All he needs to know right now is that I love him more than anyone else in the world."

"Get on with it, get your action out of the red bag already. Let's hope you don't end up with anything too bad, eh?" Kisa laughs, nudging Onodera's side with his bony elbow. The brunette winces as his bone digs into his arm, and he pushes Kisa's elbow away, rubbing the sore skin.

"Don't jinx it, Kisa. I already have the worst luck as it is." Onodera mumbles to the black-haired man beside him, but complies anyways and shoves his hand into the opening of the red bag sitting on his lap.

"Oh golly." Onodera winces once he reads over the action, and crumples the small paper up in his hand, joining it with the other one in the center of his palm in his left hand.

"Oh golly? What are you, British? It can't be that bad, what'd you get?" Takano states curiously, eyeing the white paper that was peeking out from in between the fingers on his left hand. Onodera glares up at his boss, and crosses his arms whilst looking away, appearing like a small pouting child.

"I got 'Give a compliment!'." The brunette mutters regretfully, then wracks his brain for something else to say. "That's quite difficult."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Takano narrows his dark auburn eyes, and a terrified chill runs up Onodera's back at the frosted glare sent his way.

"Nothing, nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Onodera shakes his head violently back and forth, not wanting to think about the extra paperwork he will probably get if he insults his superior any further than that. He then pauses, and rests his chin in the palm of his right hand in thought, and quickly glances up at the man he's supposed to compliment, then his eyes retreat to look down at his dark-colored socks. "You've-... you are r-really good at your job, Takano-san."

"And?"

"Onodera raises his gaze and glares. "What do you mean, and?"

Takano lowers the beer can that had been raised to his lips, and gives Onodera a pointed look. "There's more to me than that, idiot. I've been given that compliment many times, how about being original?"

Onodera's green eyes narrow further, and he finds a red burning need to kick this man in the arse whenever he gets the chance. Maybe that will teach this conceited piece of absolute-

'No. No, calm yourself. It's not worth it.'

"And," He adds more emphasis than he had first intended. "I guess you're an okay person when it comes to clothing."

"And?"

"Your… handwriting is nice?"

"And?"

"And...you… your hair is… combed?"

"And?"

"You… your shoe laces are tied nicely?"

"Are you serious right now? I think we both know what I'm getting at here, idiot." Takano finally crosses his arms, and glares at the brunette who was purposely giving ridiculous answers.

"Exactly! I do know, and that's why I'm avoiding it!"

"Is it just me," Kisa leans over, whispering to Hatori around the side of the coffee table as the two other the other side continued to bicker over Onodera's poorly given compliments. "Or are we missing some huge piece of information that would explain what the hell they're talking about?"

"We are." Hatori concludes, watching the boss and the newbie argue back at one another.

"You could say something nice about me- other than the way I tie my goddamn shoelaces!"

Well, I don't want to! Matter of fact, I was only supposed to compliment you once! Why are you fishing for compliments from me?!"

"You know very well the reason why! You're just denying it because you don't want to admit to the fact that-"

"Ahahahahahaha, you're funny Takano!" Onodera cuts off the older, letting out an obvious forced laugh. "I'm not denying anything of the sort! Can you just move on to your turn already?!"

"Fine, I'll drop it. Just know that you're sleeping in my bed for the rest of our little vacation."Takano announces louder than needed, reaching across the table and scooping the black and red bags from the younger subordinate.

"Hah?!" Onodera yells, but Takano doesn't give him much time to argue further on the matter, as he quickly plucks out a piece of paper from the black bag and unfolds it.

"Oh look at that," Takano smirks down at the paper, then turns it around so everyone could read. "Looks like me and Onodera-sama have the best luck in the world."

"Y-you're really an idiot." Onodera glances at his own name scrawled across the paper in Takano's hand, in the same neat handwriting that was written on the card for Kisa in, then shoots his gaze back down to his shoes. Takano quickly then goes for the red bag, and Onodera finds himself watching intently in anticipation.

 _'Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing bad. Please nothing b-'_

"Sit on their lap for 3 turns."

 _Shit on a popsicle stick._

"Woo, go Takano-san!" Kisa cheers, clapping a little too enthusiastically. Hatori smirks to himself, and closes his eyes as if he had expected something like this.

"Wah-ah, T-Takano-san." Onodera begins rambling and murmuring as he watches Takano slowly push his beer can away from him on the coffee table, and rise up onto his feet and make his way towards the involuntary brunette. "Y-You know, you don't _have_ to do the... the actions on the paper. I-It's just a game, and I suppose we'd all be o-okay if you, um, f-forfeited this one? I'm sure e-everyone else is f-"

The younger editor is cut off by a massive weight collapsing onto his lap, and Onodera groans in pain, having been mid-sentence before the tyrant dropped himself onto his thighs.

"The paper said I have to sit on your lap for 3 turns. Heh, looks like we've switched it around, huh Onodera?" Takano turns his head to the side to catch the brunette's green eyes, a smirk accompanying his golden eyes.

Onodera's face begins to heat up, and he punches Takano as hard as he could in the center of his back, making the older man lurch forward and reach back rub the now sore spot on his spine in order to soothe the stinging pain.

"Why do you always hit me when you know I'm right?' Takano complains, wincing as the brunette headbutts the same place he had punched.

"Because, you idiot! Hatori and Kisa will get the wrong idea, with you and your confusing and misleading sexual innuendos!"

Takano turns his torso more around, to look the brunette directly in the eye as if he were ignoring the presence of the other men in the room. "In what part of that was the sexual innuendo? I clearly said-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Onodera reaches up and covers Takano's mouth with both of his hands, not even caring that he licks them in an attempt to make him release his face.

"Ah, Ricchan," Kisa finally speaks up after the ten minutes of simply watching the two argue, resting his chin in his palm with his elbow propped up on the coffee table. Onodera moves his head to the right so he could see the black-haired me, and nervously smiles towards him in recognition of the nickname given to him. "Is it possible... that you and Takano-san are dating?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Surprise surprise, I ended up deciding that Winner was going to end in the 5th chapter (6th if I really drag it out like I kind of did with this one, but we'll let it slide for now. I FINALLY UPDATED! :D Aren't you all so proud of me?! Please review, so I know the kinds of things you guys want to see from me, and please favorite if you like this story, so you can get notified when the finale is posted.**

 **Thank you, and until next time, my filthy human toilets~!**

 **~Mina-chan**


	5. Nostalgia III Finale

**Hullo again, my filthy human toilets! 'Tis I, Mina-chan!**

 **I am so pumped, we're finishing Winner! I love this story to bits, I honestly wasn't going to update it further than the first part, it was going to just be a one-shot. But then all the wonderfully written reviews came rolling in, and a lot of people wanted me to continue, surprisingly! I just want to thank each and every person that wrote a review, but sadly, here is the end.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy it, and I'll see you guys in the A/N!**

 **Mina-chan**

* * *

 _&... &_

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

The silence that had originally been in the room returns, a cold, dark atmosphere surrounding the four figures sitting on the floor as soon as the question had reached everyone's ears. The brunette man physically freezes, and his hands leave his boss's back, falling limp at his sides as he discontinues trying to relieve his aching thighs from his weight.

Kisa tilts his head at the two, questioning why they had suddenly gone quiet. The editor then quickly realizes his mistake, and raises his hands to apologize.

"I-I mean, you don't have to answer if you're that uncomfortable about it, I-I mean me and Tori can't really judge you-"

"Shut up already." The editor in chief finally snaps out of his short trance, crossing his lean arms and leaning back onto his subordinate just to spite him into silence so he could speak. "Whatever relationship me and Onodera have, really shouldn't be anyone else's business. Honestly, I don't know what it is right now."

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera complains from below him, and drives his fist into the center of his boss's spine once more. Takano, however, doesn't pay any mind to it, determined on getting his opinion and his voice on the matter heard for once, instead of the brunette cutting him off and denying all feelings he may have for him.

"Although it shouldn't matter," The editor-in-chief continues his explanation, while Onodera cowers in fear behind him against his back. "me and Onodera aren't dating. But, I hope in the near future, that I will look back on myself at this moment and laugh. But, that will be determined on this guy." He jerks his thumb behind him, in a general direction of the brunette hiding behind him.

"Takanooo, shut up!" Onodera wails a little quieter, punching the man on his lap in the back once more. Takano finally gets fed up with letting Onodera abuse him from behind, and reaches down to squeeze his inner thighs, making the fists stop beating on him and his smaller frame jolt upwards in response. Takano laughs internally, and makes a note of the sensitive spot there for the next time the two were alone. Or not alone, if he wanted to play dangerously.

Onodera almost immediately raises his head towards the other two men in the room, taking note of Hatori's continued silence. "I apologize, it seems Takano-san is just spouting nonsense. We aren't dating, we don't have any kind of relationship besides that of a boss and his subordinate. Don't listen to anything this person may tell you, we're not in that kind of relationship."

"Then what relationship do we have, Onodera?" Takano challenges, finally sliding off Onodera's lap in order to turn around and look him straight in the eye. Onodera shivers as Takano's dark auburn eyes bore into his, but he shakes it off and responds just as firmly.

"We can't talk about this now. Or ever. Let's just finish the game. I think it's my-"

" _No._ " Takano demands, smashing his palm onto the table to block the hand Onodera had reached out for the colored bags Takano had left on the table. "We're talking about this _now_ , since every time I bring it up you never give me a full answer. Answer me _clearly_ this time. What relationship do we currently have between us, Onodera?"

"I-I...we can't...Not in front of…" Onodera's eyes dart to his right, where Kisa and Hatori are watching their exchange very intently, obviously not buying Onodera's declaration from just moments before.

"Well, you won't answer me any goddamn other time, so this is perfect." Takano easily fires back, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes down at his subordinate, knowing full well that he had already won the argument. The brunette audibly gulps. "Now stop avoiding it and answer the question. What exactly am I to you?"

Onodera finds himself crawling backwards on all fours, but doesn't get very far due to the wall being so close behind him. The brunette gulps once more, and dares to stare the auburn eyed man down, but he tears his eyes away at the glimpse of the depth and hurt in his eyes. Takano, a person that he thought had nerves of steel, was showing his hurt for the first time in forever. Onodera hadn't quite understood when Yokozawa said that Takano was sensitive, and was hurt easily, but for sure the aforesaid man never showed it.

"H-honestly? The...e-entire truth?" His green eyes dart once more to his co-workers on the other side of the coffee table, and lets his gaze linger there for a few moments before returning to his boss's forehead. "W-well, I already told you, we aren't-"

"That's a damn lie, and you and I both know it." Takano pursues forward towards the brunette backed against the wall, but stops a mere two feet in front of him. "What, has the last year meant nothing to you? Has our relationship until now just been fuck-buddies? Have I been chasing you down since we met, for absolutely nothing? If so, then reject me properly and tell me you hate me, so I can give up and start hurting now rather than-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold on just a couple damn seconds!" Onodera cuts off the older man, getting up to rest on his knees to make himself feel taller. "When did I ever say any of that?! I think I made it clear many times before that we are _not f..._ f-fuck buddies, okay?! And I told you before...t-that I don't hate you...exactly."

"Then what, a very strong dislike?" Takano once again crosses his arms back across his chest, and gives the brunette a pointed look. Yes, he remembered the time when Onodera told him the same thing. But goddammit, that wasn't enough. Takano was grateful for the small amount of affection Onodera would admit to, but _dammit, it just isn't enough for complete satisfaction._ The dark amber-eyed man would only feel completely satisfied when the brunette handed every speck of his heart and being over to him, and let him flood Onodera's mind with only thoughts of himself. It was unrealistic and dangerous, considering the type of personality the brunette harbors, but it was worth the risk to pursue him until he gave way to him.

"I...suppose, it's n-not quite that...either..." Onodera's eyes dart back and forth across the room, avoiding the three pairs of eyes trained on him, watching him like a hawk for his next move.

Takano, sick of the half-hearted answers, slams his hands down on either side of the brunette, and takes this as his chance to look him straight, dead in the eye. No escape. "Then what is it?"

Onodera presses himself up against the wall as much as he could, his cheeks flaring up as he thought about what his co-workers could possibly be thinking with the two of them in this rather awkward position.

The brunette felt as if he were fifteen again, the shy, innocent, and blubbering mess he was back in high school, struggling to come up with the right response to please everyone. But unlike himself back in high school, he had many years of experience on his back, and he wasn't going to let Saga- err, Takano ruin him again like he did back then. It sounded somewhat cruel, when he theoretically stepped back and looked at their relationship as a whole. What other reason would Takano be so persistent in chasing him down and repeating that he loves him? Onodera thought he had fully convinced himself that he would never fall for that man ever again, that he would do nothing but hurt and scar him again, and turn him seventeen shades darker of jaded than he was now.

However, the rare times... when Takano caressed him gently, without pushing for sex. When they just laid under the sheets, their legs tangled in one another's, and he would whisper sweet nothings into his hair, lulling him into a relaxed sleep. Those times, were what made him so confused on what he truly felt. Back then, that horrible day when he misunderstood Saga and his heart was shattered, of course he would never forget every aching day that he would wonder what Saga would be doing then. But... was is even possible that Takano and him could rekindle the love they lost that decade ago?

"Onodera!"

Onodera jolts out of his own thoughts, and his gaze turns to the man in front of him, his dark auburn eyes widened and swimming with emotions. Onodera realizes that he had spaced out, thinking about how much things have changed since high school. Onodera lets out a breath that he hadn't known that he was holding.

"...What?" He asks quieter than expected.

"Why are you crying?" Takano asks in a strange soothing voice, and Onodera furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Crying? He reaches one of his hands to his cheeks, and sure enough, the salty moisture soaked in between the cracks of his fingers. As he realized that he had been crying over his ridiculous thoughts on what they could have been, more tears run down his pale cheeks, the brunette reaching up to cover his moistened eyes.

"E-excuse *hic* me." Onodera murmurs from behind his hands in between hiccups, and stands up from the floor towards the singular bedroom down the hall.

"Ricchan?!"

"O-Onodera?"

"Oi, Onodera!"

 _Don't follow me._ Onodera had responded to their shouts inside his head as he walked further away from them. _Leave me alone for now. Because Kisa, I can't answer your question right about now. Like Takano, I haven't a clue either. What would you call our screwed up relationship now? What was the word_ — _unrequited love?_

Onodera swings open the wooden door and steps inside the quiet, gray bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He collapses back onto the surface of the door, and covers his tear-soaked face with his sleeves as he slides down it on his back, until his bottom hits the floor and he buries his head between his legs.

 _What am I even really crying for, anyways?_ The brunette asks himself inside his head, hiccuping a few times as he swipes his eyes with his cheeks, but it was no use, as fresh tears soaked them again. _It's obvious that Takano really does have feelings for me. There wasn't much fault when it came to Takano's commitment to the lovey-dovey relationship he wants out of me. So, where was it that I fell short? Oh right._

Onodera humorlessly chuckles to himself, tears still streaming down his cheeks like a pair of angry rivers. He muffles his hiccups by biting on the edge of his sleeve, and burrows further into the fabric covering his knees.

 _I still haven't told him that I love him._ _But, what's the point? With the personality I have, I would hardly be able to hold up my end of the lovey-doveyness he wants. It just wasn't going to happen, with even the small things I do now going to shit. Takano should know that by now, with how much I've been pushing him away up to this point in time._

"Oi, Onodera!" Someone pounds on the door behind Onodera, sending vibrations down his back. "Let me in there, right now!"

"No." Onodera says firmly, but hiccups and sniffs the snot threatening to come out. "Just...I can't—no. I won't open *hic* the door."

"Open the door! This isn't the time to protect your goddamn pride!" The door is banged on thrice, shaking Onodera's limp body with it. Onodera doesn't reply, but sits in silence for a few moments, letting the tears run and listening to Takano's pleads for him to let him inside.

"Ne, Takano-san?" Onodera mumbles after a few moments, and raises his head to lean against the door behind him. The knocking pauses, and he hears a shifting as something gets closer to him on the floor.

"What? What is it?"

"What is it that *hic* you wanted... no, *hic* what was it that you said you would say if I *hic* told you that I *hic* love you?"

"It's official! Takadera is my new OTP!" Onodera hears a loud shout from a different person other than the person he directed his question at, which he immediately recognizes as Kisa's voice.

"Kisa, don't eavesdrop on personal conversations! Dammit!" He listens to Takano's shouts at the older editor, who continues giggling anyways.

"...Nevermind, forget I said anything." Onodera mumbles once again, letting his body fall onto his side and hit the floor, his once warm cheek becoming cold from the cold wood. Onodera thought Takano hadn't heard that, afterall, he thought he was back in the living room beating Kisa upside the head, but the brunette grunts as he feels something sharp dig into his bottom. He raises his green eyes, only to widen them at the man standing beside the slightly cracked open door, panting from what he assumed trying to push the door open.

Takano finally breathes, and narrows his eyes at the green-eyed editor laying on the floor. But, quickly his expression morphs into a full blown grin, stretching from ear to ear. The dark-haired falls to his knees, and grabs a hold of one of Onodera's hands, pressing it to his face as he tenderly kissed the back of it.

"I'm afraid I can't follow what you tell me to. I won't forget that for the rest of my life, _Ritsu_."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the abrupt and unsatisfying ending, I just can't seem to stop ending my stories with cliffhangers XD Well, I think you can guess what happens after this... Smexy tyme ;)**

 **In all honesty, I wanted to get this over and done with, I had most of it written out, but I had no clue as to end it. I'm still somewhat of a newbie writer, I'm not nearly as good as I wish I were... Well, I hope you enjoyed this even a little bit! The next thing I'm going to be working on is Hiyori Kirishima no Baii and I'm actually going to start a Viktuuri One-shot collection!**

 **Now, all that's left to do to officially finish Winner is to timestamp it!**

 **Finished: November 25th, 2016. 2:58 p.m.**

 **Until next time, my filthy human toilets~!**

 **~Mina-chan**


End file.
